


I want to Know what love is

by HelenaZombie



Series: Billy Hargrove [2]
Category: Stranger Things - Fandom, billy Hargrove - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Budding Romance, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Horror, Love, Mystery, Romance, Smut, Strangerthings, Syfy, billy hargrove - Freeform, stranger things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaZombie/pseuds/HelenaZombie
Summary: Book 2 in the Billy Hargrove series. After Helenas summer fling in California she’s back with her dad and new sister, life seems to be going well until Billy arrives in Hawkins. Romance, Angst, and drama ensues!
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Original Female Character, Billy Hargrove/Reader, Billy Hargrove/You, Jim Hopper/Original Female Character - Relationship, Steve Harrington/Original Female Character, Steve Harrington/You, Tommy Hagan/Original Female Character, Tommy Hagan/Reader
Series: Billy Hargrove [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927576
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Non edited

🎵 Summer loving had me a blast  
Summer loving happened so fast  
I met a girl crazy for me  
Met a boy cute as can be  
Summer days drifting away to oh oh the summer nights🎵

It’s been a few months since Helenas been back in Hawkins and she was going to a party at Tommy H’s house tonight. Of course eleven was bummed that she wouldn’t be coming over and spending time with her but she understood that Helena was missing her friends. Eleven understood that feeling all to well..Helena hadn’t heard from Billy nor visa Versa since she came home, and she figured it was for the best as unfortunate as that was. Summer fling and all that. Helena is digging through her closet attempting to find proper party attire that screamed her. Plus she wanted to show off her new look. In addition to her new piercing a few weeks back she begged her dad to let her dye her hair a bright red color. She claimed she needed a change. Jim agreed only because since school started she had done really well with her grades. Helena chose acid wash tight jeans and a Scorpions band tshirt that she tied up ont he side. She looked hot. Her hair was styled in a half braid and the other half was Curley, she wore eyeliner and mascara making her blue/green eyes pop. 

Admittedly she was super excited to be at another party. She hasn’t been to one since California. Helena quickly put on her black converse and ran down the hallway. “You ready kid?” Jim asks from his recliner. They kept up appearances by staying mostly in their normal trailer at the edge of town. Jim only allowed Helena to stay overnight at the cabin on weekends. He however spent his nights between the two places so eleven wouldn’t be so alone. 

“Yes I am! Thank you for driving me.” She says giving him a hug. He smiles at her as he gets up from his chair.

“I’m heading to the cabin after I drop you off. Do you think Steve will be able to drive you back?” He asks. Helena nods her head yes. She figured Steve wouldn’t mind and even if he did Tommy or Carol would drive her. “And you know if anyone touches you or tries to pull anything you have your pepper spray.” He says softly. She looks down at the floor embarrassed but nods her head in agreement. Ever since California her anxiety was through the roof. She now got nervous when random people stared at her or by people touching her without her asking them to, so her dad decided pepper spray was the best route. 

Jim and Helena made their was to Tommy’s house which was in the nice part of town. Not Loch Nora nice, but second best. He dropped her off a few houses down so she didn’t feel embarrassed being dropped off by a cop. He was cool like that. But still protective enough that he dropped her off wearing his uniform and glancing around at the teens glancing in their direction. “I’ll see you tomorrow dad. I love you.” 

(Switching to first person p.o.v)  
Helena’s p.o.v

I stepped onto the doormat and knocked twice before fidgeting with the hem of my shirt. To say I was nervous was an understatement. The door flung open and I was immediately met with heavy base pumping through the speakers and drunken cheers as someone did something stupid I’m sure. Tommy stood in the doorway, a beer in his left hand and a shit eating grin on his freckled face. “Well shit Helena, I barely recognize you. You look hot.” He says flirtatiously. I giggle and roll my eyes biting down on my lip ring.

“Thanks Tommy.” I said as he stepped aside. I entered the room and a group of teens filed in behind me. Tommy nodded and gave me another once over before speaking again.

“Mixed drinks in the kitchen, keg is out back. Dancing in the living room and,” he steps forward and runs his finger down my exposed arm. “My bedrooms open if you decide you want to take the party upstairs.” 

“How’s carol?” I quip with a smile. Tommy’s eyes glisten while he grins. His freckled face turning a slight pink.

“Don’t know. Apparently she’s with Joe McArthur tonight so I’m not too concerned.” He says with a scowl. I nod my head.

“I’m gonna go look for Steve, but I’ll catch up with you later?” I ask. Tommy agreed and walked off towards the living room. He was Yelling at someone to put something down. Making my way into the kitchen I notice two different punch bowls. One was red and the other was blue. I leaned over to sniff and see if I could tell what was in either. A familiar looking girl cocked her head to the side and raised her eyebrow.

“What are ya doing?” She asks with a laugh. I feel my face heat up, embarrassed.

“I was trying to see what was in them.. but it seems they both just smell like straight alcohol.” I say with an awkward shrug. She giggles and hops up onto the counter across from where I stood.

“I’m pretty sure they both have multiple types of alcohol in them. Vodka, Rum, and I think Tequila.” She says scrunching her nose. I raise an eyebrow and shake my head.

“Gross.” I laugh. She looked really familiar, I must have had some classes with her. “How do I know you?” I asks awkwardly as I decide to go with the blue. The brunette smirks and nods her head.

“Robin. We have English together.” She says. I nod my head. 

“Okay yeah! You sit behind Steve. I remember. Do you want a glass of whatever this is?” I ask holding up an empty cup. She shakes her head no.

“I’m good, but thank you. So how does the chiefs daughter get allowed to party? Isn’t that like against your dads morals?” She laughs. I shake my head.

“He’s pretty cool as long as I’m respectful and don’t do anything too crazy.” I say taking a sip of the spiked punch. My face twists in a disgusted expression and she laughs.

“Munchkin is that you?” Steve’s voice shouts from the doorway causing me to smile. 

“Steven!” I shout turning around and wrapping my arms around his neck. “Shit I’m glad to see you.” I say kissing his cheek.

“I like the new look.” He says giving me a quick once over. I turn back to Robin.

“I’ll catch ya later!” I said before grabbing Steve’s arm and walking off towards the living room. “So how’s Nancy?” I ask. He smiles and nods his head happily.

“We’re great actually.” He says. “What about you? Any new guys? Or are we still stuck on Tommy?” I roll my eyes and shrug. “So when did you dye your hair?” He walks us over to the empty couch and we plop down. 

“Last night actually.” A loud shrill fills the room and I groan. Carol comes comes stumbling drunkenly into the room hanging all over Joe. They stumble onto the couch next to Steve and I. Their lips immediately crashing together. It would be a long night.

Hours later I found myself perched on the arm of the couch watching Steve play quarters with some guys from the basketball team. I was over it and ready to leave. Tommy came stumbling into the room with a glass of the punch. “Helenaaaa.” He says in a sing song voice.

“Thomasss.” I say back just as silly. He grins and reaches for my hand. 

“I have something to show you.” He says laughing. I nod my head and grab his hand following him upstairs. Carol is glaring at the back of my skull the entire time. Tommy leans against me for support as he stumbles. “Carol is such a bitch.” He mumbles drunkenly. I laugh.

“She can be yes.” I say trying to help him down the hall to his room.

“Are you finally gonna let me show you what your missing.” He mumbles drunkenly as we enter his vacant room. Tommy’s immediately trying to pull his shirt off. I just shake my head no and lead him over to his bed.

“Easy there tiger. I think you need to sleep it off. “ I say helping him lay back. He groans and throws his head back. 

“How come you never want to hook up? I mean I know you like me. Is it because carols here?” He whines. I shake my head no and stand up to leave. “At least lay with me for awhile.” He pouts. I felt guilty leaving him alone when he’s clearly upset about carol. so I nod my head and go back to the bed and climb onto it with him. I situated myself ontop of the covers and started to stroke his hair. Tommy sighs content and snuggles up next to me. “Why are you so good to me doll?” He asks tiredly. I laugh and shake my head.

“I’m not , your just used to carol being a bitch.” I say playing with his hair. Tommy nods his head in agreement before closing his eyes.

“I missed you.” He whispers before. “You know your my girl right,” then he’s snoring softly. I smile and play with his hair for a few more minutes making sure he was definitely out before sneaking off the bed and heading downstairs. Steve was still playing quarters when I arrived. Carol and Joe are no longer there.

“Hey Steve.. do you think I can catch a ride from you?” I ask.

“Yeah sure, what time is it?” He asks looking around for a clock. I check my watch.

“Almost 11.” Steve groans.

“Shit, I gotta get home. I’m on curfew. I’ll see you guys tomorrow morning.” Steve says to the guys before standing up and leading me outside to his car. “Have fun with Tommy?” 

“Nothing happened.. he was drunk and I put his drunk ass to bed. He’s all hung up on carol.” I say with a shrug. Steve gives me a sympathetic look and I shake my head.

“Don’t worry about it, It’s not that big of a deal.” I say. “So where’s miss priss tonight?” I ask as he takes a side road heading towards my dads trailer. 

“Don’t call her that, she’s actually really cool.” he says defensively. I laugh. “She had to study for some chemistry test tomorrow.”

“Did you get college all figured out?” He shakes his head as he pulls into the driveway.

“No, but You sound like my dad.”

“I can help you, if you want.” I say. “I know Nancy is helping but if you need me I’m here...But no pressure. It’s your choice.” Steve just nods.

“So I’ll see you tomorrow. Do you need a ride?” He asks. I nod my head. 

“Yes please.”


	2. Rock you like a hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena and Billy realize they are in the same school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited

🎵 Here I am  
Rock you like a hurricane  
Here I am  
Rock you like a hurricane🎵

I pressed the snooze button on my alarm three times. When I finally got up I was in full on panic mode. I was going to be late. I quickly ran through the shower and through on the outfit I had sitting out for today. High waisted acid wash jean shorts, with a white off the shoulder cropped shirt and jean jacket. High top converse and had my hair in light beach curls. Running out the door of the trailer I grabbed my sack lunch my dad made me and a bottled water before jogging to Steve’s car. Nancy was already in the front seat and they both looked irritated that I was running late. “I’m so sorry guys, my alarm didn’t go off.” I lie as I climb into the back of Steve’s bmw.

“You look cute.” Nancy says casually as Steve backs out of the driveway. I mumble a thanks and look out the window. They are back in their convo about college applications and plans after Steve graduates. Nancy thinks he should go off to college and he wants to stay behind so he can be closer to her. I just roll my eyes. It was obvious that their relationship wasn’t going to last and Steve needs to move on and be happy. But it’s not my place. We arrived to school a few minutes early and I took advantage by pulling out my sketch book. I climbed out of the car and made my way to class.

My first class was art. A wonderful way to start the day in my opinion. I take a seat towards the back of the room near the paints and clay. A few minutes later and the first bell rings, the class starts filling up with people. “Did you see the new guy?” I hear carols voice from behind me. I sigh before turning around and smiling. 

“Hey carol!” I say sarcastically. She smirks.

“So did you see him?” She asks again. I give her a funny look.

“Nope!” I say popping the p. “Can’t say that I have. I got here a little early with Steve and Nancy so I came in here.” She raises an eyebrow and flips her curls over her shoulder.

“That’s a shame, he’s got a great ass.” She says sitting down in the desk besides me. “So you and Tommy hooked up last weekend.” She says pulling out a pack of gum. She offers it to me. I shake my head no.

“Where did you hear that?” I groan. Carol laughs.

“I seen you.”She says flatly. I laugh out loud and shake my head.

“No carol I didn’t sleep with Tommy. He was drunk off his ass because you showed up with Joe, and I took him up to his room and helped him go to sleep.” I say exasperated. I didn’t need this kind of drama this early in the day. She just nods her head.

“I don’t care if you do.” She says before turning to face the front. “You can have my sloppy seconds. I’ve moved on to the new guy.” I dramatically roll my eyes and glare down at the desk. 

I slung my backpack over my shoulder as the bell signals the end of second period class. Halfway down the hallway and Tina was shoving an orange flyer into my hands. ‘Thanks.’ I mumbled before making my way to my locker. I glanced down at the flyer and read it. 

Wednesday October 31st. Come and Get Sheet Faced! Tinas Halloween Party! 

I pull open my locker and go to shove my bag inside. I had a free period and I was planning on going to the gym to watch Steve and Tommy play.

Tommy grins the second I walk into the gym. “Babe! You cake to watch me play.” I shrug my shoulders and send him a wink as I walk to the bleachers. “It should be a good period, new guys in here.” He says tossing his bagpack on the bleacher next to me. “I’ll catch ya after.” He says walking back to the gym floor. Steve comes walking in class late with a scowl on his face.

“You okay bub?” I ask as he trudged towards the locker room. He shrugs and pushes his hair out of his eyes. I nod my head knowing he would talk to me about it after he changed. I leaned back and pulled out my sketch book and pencil. I had no clue what I was drawing but it relaxed me. Suddenly the coach blows his whistle signaling the beginning of class. I glance up briefly as the coach announces they are playing basketball today. Shirts and skins. 

“Harrington Shirts, Hagan skins!” The couch shouts choosing the team captains. I grin and shake my head it would definitely be an interesting game. Tommy and Steve used to be best friends until Steve blew him off for Nancy last fall. Now they were rattled with tension. I kept my head down and concentrate on my drawing while Tommy and Steve take turns choosing teammates. The whistle blows again signaling the start of the game.

Billy’s p.o.v

The locker rooms were absolute shit here. Very small and smelt like old gym socks. I rolled my eyes as I changed into my shorts and mandatory Hawkins High tshirt. I pull out my mothers Saint Christopher necklace out so it’s visible. “So are you good at basketball? I bet basketball is really popular in California, what are the chicks like there?” Freckle face never shuts up. I sigh and bite the tip of my tongue between my teeth. I don’t wanna snap at him. He seems like he would be a good lackey. I mumble a quick mhmm before he excitedly leaves the locker room. Some other guy, Joe I think his name is walks up to me and smacks his hand down on my back. 

“It sounds like all the babes are already calling dibs on you man.” He says with a laugh. I grab his hand and drop it from my shoulder And shoot him a cocky grin. He wasn’t wrong. The first two classes I had already acquired a pocket full of girls numbers. Not including the blonde girl I met the other night at the diner. I grinned at the memory. Sure girls were throwing themselves at me left and right and it would be easy to get ass anytime I wanted here, but the girls were cows. Absolutely nothing like California women. Or Helena.. “watch out for carol tho man.” Joe says bringing me out of my thoughts. “She’s hot but a major slut. She’s slept with the entire basketball team and most of the football team.” I smile, Carol was probably his girlfriend and he was worried I would whisk her away. Suddenly a thin pretty boy comes rushing in and yanking open a locker, quickly changing and pushing his way out of the room.

“Sure man.” I say pushing my curls out of my eyes as I watch the guy go. The rest of us in the locker room file out and make our way over to the coach. 

“Harrington shirts! Hagan Skins!” The coach yells. I grin, so that’s King Steve. Wow he really was a pretty boy. I’m not seeing the appeal personally. Freckles pulls his shirt off and the coach motions for Steve to choose first. 

“Joe.” He calls out to the guy from the locker room. Freckles rolls his eyes.

“Billy!” He says with a grin. I smile and pull my shirt off quickly throwing it to the floor on the side of the court. All the guys visibly look jealous and all the different girls sitting in the bleachers are basically drooling. Oh yeah, it wouldn’t take much to make Hawkins my bitch. The teams are quickly chosen and the coach once again blows the whistle signaling the start of the game. Tommy and Steve are in the starting position and Freckles immediately takes control of the ball. He passes it to me and it’s probably the easiest basket I’ve ever made in my life. The other teams groans while Tommy hoots loudly. “That’s what I’m talking about!” He shouts before clapping me on the back..

Steves team is getting absolutely creamed when he calls a break. Tommy jogs over to me and starts talking non stop again and I internally groan. Honestly does he ever shut up? I watch Steve wall off towards the bleachers when Tommy coughs. I glance back at Tommy. “You good?”I ask. He shakes his head and points back to where Steve is.

“I fucking hate that they are friends.” He groans and tosses his head back. I cock my head.  
“Why who is she?”I ask not really interested.  
“One of the Hottest girls in school.” I laugh. That couldn’t mean that much considering the pool of girls here. “She’s the police chiefs daughter.” 

“Ooh I bet she gets around then.” I say laughing. Cops kids and preachers kids were some of the naughtiest girls I’ve encountered before. Tommy shrugs and his face turns red.

“Nah man, she’s different. “ he says. I shrug my shoulders.  
“What she your girlfriend or something?” I ask.  
Tommy grins.  
“Sometimes. When I’m not with carol.” He says cockily. So she’s unavailablez I smirk before turning around to check her out. I could definitely bring out her inner freak. I laugh to myself. First thing I notice about the girl talking to Pretty Boy is her pretty red hair, and her tight jean jacket. Steve says something and jerks his finger towards me and the red head turns her face to look at me. I completely freeze as the familiar blue eyes of my summer fling stare back at me. 

Helenas p.o.v

I hear Steve groaning before calling a break and I put down my sketch book. I knew he would come over and talk to me. “Hey bub, what’s going on?” I ask my best friend. Steve gives me a half ass smile.

“Sooo Nancy is dragging me to the Holland’s house tonight and it’s got me completely off my game.” I frown at him. 

“Why are you freaking out? You know that they are never gonna find out about what happened to barb.” I say with a frown. Steve groans and throws his head back.

“That’s the thing. Nancy wants to tell them what really happened.” 

“She can’t say anything! Not only will she put herself and the Holland’s in danger but my dad too!” I say freaking out. Steve puts a comforting arm around me.

“Don’t worry she won’t say anything. It’ll be fine.” He says.

“Then why are you freaking out so bad?” I ask frantically. 

“Well it doesn’t help that the new jackass won’t get off my back.” Steve says using his free hand to point behind him. I turn around to see who this new guy is everyone is talking about and my mouth hangs open. Billy Hargrove is standing there shirtless on the basketball court. How is that even possible?!? I stand up. 

“Billy!” I whisper. His signature grin that makes my heart soar erupts on his face and he starts to walk towards me when the coach blows his whistle.

“Alright everyone back in the game.” Billy rolls his eyes and sends me a wink before walking back towards the coach with a confused looking Tommy. 

“You know him?” Steve asks with a scowl. I turn back to look at him and shrug my shoulders.

“That’s a long story.” I say. Steve cocks his eyebrow and gives me a hug before walking back into the court.


	3. Keep On Loving You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Helena finally get a chance to talk

🎵 And I meant every word I said  
When I said that I love you  
I meant that I love you forever

And I'm gonna keep on lovin' you  
Cause it's the only thing I wanna do  
I don't wanna sleep  
I just wanna keep on lovin' you🎵

The second half of the game was tense. Steve was dribbling down the court when billy starts crowding his back side. Blocking any shots from Steve. “Harrington right?” Billy says. “I heard you used to run this school.” Steve keeps dribbling. “Is that true? King Steve of Hawkins. That is until you turned bitch.” Billy says smirking. Steve attempts to elbows him back.

“Hey maybe you should just shut up and play the game.” Steve says trying to move around billy. Billy quickly grabs the ball and shoves Steve to the ground. Billy runs down the court before jumping up and throwing the ball under his leg and sinking the basket. 

“Woo!” Billy shouts grinning. Steve stands bent over panting as Tommy cheers on Billy. Billy glances up at me and licks his bottom lip. His abs glistening with sweat. He shoots me a wink before turning back to say something to the coach. The coach nods his head and he blows the whistle signaling they were done for the day. Billy spares me another glance before running off and into the locker room. The rest of the boys hot on his trail cheering him on.

I grabbed my sketch pad and stood up awkwardly shifting from foot to foot waiting for Billy to come back out. 

Billy’s P.o.v

Back in the shower room I quickly stripped off my shorts and turned on the hot water. What were the odds that out of all the towns in Indiana we moved to the one she lived? I bite my lip and grin at the luck I was having. Steve comes stomping over to the shower stall I stood at and flipped on the faucet next to me. He starts to rinse his hair sighing angrily and I laugh. “You good man?” I ask sarcastically. Steve just glares at me annoyed. Tommy soon joins us at the small shower stall and starts washing his hair as well.

“We kicked your ass today Harrington.” Tommy goads Steve. I smirk at them both, but as much as I enjoy the bickering I was honestly more intereshted in meeting up with Helena before the next class started. 

“How do you know Helena?” Steve snaps suddenly causing Tommy’s grin to fall. He turns to stare at me and I smile at the two of them. 

“Don’t worry about it.” I say wrapping the towel around my hips and walking off to get changed. I put on my white button up shirt and left the buttons open as I quickly shoved on my jeans. I barley made it out the door when the couch approached me.

“Hargrove!” He says loudly. The bell rings and my eyes snap over to where Helena was standing. She shrugs with a a sad look and takes off into the hallway. 

“Yes sir.” I say sighing. He grins at me. 

“Have you thought about joining the team son?” Coach asks with a smile. I rub my chin and shake my head.

“No sir, I hadn’t thought about it.” I say honestly.

“Well you should. We’ve already had try outs for the year, but I have an opening if your interested. Why don’t you think about it tonight and let me know tomorrow during class.” He says with a smile. I nod my head.

“Sure, thanks coach.” I say with a cocky smile. By this time all the other guys had left the locker room and the next class was about to start. Luckily I was the new guy so I guess it doesn’t matter to much if I’m late. I make my way out of the gym doors expecting to see an empty hallway, except she’s standing there holding her bagpack. I pause and just stare. She’s Looking at me with those big blue doe eyes that I love so much.

“Billy.” She whispers. 

Helenas p.o.v

Suddenly he’s striding quickly towards me and grabbing my hand in his own dragging me behind him. I quickly follow behind without saying anything else. Billy drags me to the nearest bathroom and shoves me inside. The second the door closes he has me pinned against the door. Crashing his lips immediately against my own. My arms instantly going around his neck and kissing him back. Billy licks my bottom lip and grips my hips tightly in his hands. It’s only a matter of seconds before he’s grinding his hips against me and I pull back. “How are you here?” I ask leaning away. Billy shoots me a smile.

“Long story.” He says before leaning in to kiss me again. I immediately kiss back and reach up to grab his curls that I missed so much. 

“Mm, Billy I have to go.” I whisper against his mouth. Billy groans and shakes his head no.

“No way, I think this is way more important.” He says back as he kisses along my jaw and down my neck. 

“As much as I’ve missed you, I really have to go, my dads picking me up early today.” I whine. He freezes his movements.

“Well can I see you tonight?” He presses a kiss right under my ear causing me to shiver. 

“I can’t tonight.” I groan. “And I won’t be at school tomorrow.” I say with a frown. Billy pulls pack and shakes his head exasperated.

“Give me your hand.” He says seriously. I immediately lift my hand up for him and he grins, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a sharpie. He bites the cap off sending me a wink before grabbing my hand and writing his number on it. “Are you going to the party tomorrow night?” He asks as he draws a cute heart next to his number on my hand. 

“I wasn’t planning on it.” I say softly, my chest full of butterflies. 

“Well you are now.” He says leaning forward and kissing my nose sweetly. “Call me.” He says. I nod my head before picking up my bag and quickly exiting the bathroom.


	4. Trick or Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena spends some time with Hopper and Eleven

🎵 You hear the door slam   
And realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand   
And wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes   
And hope that this is just imagination  
Girl, but all the while   
You hear the creature creepin' up behind  
You're out of time🎵

Dad was driving me out to the cabin so we could spend the night with Eleven. I would spend Halloween with her as well. Will Byers had an appointment back at Hawkins lab tomorrow and it made dad feel better if I stayed with el on those days so we knew she was safe. “So I was invited to a Halloween Party tomorrow night.” I say as he pulls out on the highway. Dad pulls out a Marlboro and lights it up. 

“Oh yeah?” He asks. “And you want to go?” I sigh and shrug my shoulders looking out the window.

“I mean it’s my favorite holiday.. and I’m spending the day hanging out with el.. it would be cool to be able to go out and celebrate.” I say trying to convince him to say yes.

“Didn’t you just go to a party yesterday?” He asks as he pulls off on a gravel road. I nod my head.

“Yes sir.” I say quietly. He rubs his face and sighs.

“I’ll think about it.” He says with a smile. I grin and nod my head.

~~Time Skip~

The next morning I wake up cuddled up on elevens bed alone. “Trick or treat.” She says softly making me jump. I furrow my eyebrows confused. 

“What?” I ask yawning and sitting up. She sighs before motioning with her hands anxiously.

“Halloween.” She says. I cock my head to the side. Then it hit me. She must have seen something on it on tv.

“Oh you want to go trick or treating.” I say with a smile. She nods her head. I climb off the bed. “Do you have a costume?” I ask her. She frowns and shakes her head no. 

“We can make one?” She says with a questioning expression. I bite my lip and nod my head. 

“Yeah sure, making costumes is fun. Okay hang on.” I look around her room. There wasn’t really a whole lot here.. and dad really didn’t want anyone to see her. Hmm. Suddenly an idea pops up and I yank the sheets off the bed. “You can be a ghost? Then no one would see you.” I quickly grab the scissors from the cabinet and cut holes for eyes and drape it over her. “You look great. We’ll talk to dad at breakfast okay?” I ask her. She nods her head and immediately leaves the room. I smile at her enthusiasm. I quickly follow behind her and watch her sneak up on my dad who was making French toast.

Dad turns around and sees her standing there dressed like a ghost and he actually jumps. “Ah jesus.” He says before turning back to the stove.

“Ghost.” She says. 

“Yeah I see that.” He says putting the toast on different plates.

“Halloween!” She says as he walks past her taking the plates to the small table. 

“Sure is.” He says. I frown. This wasn’t going to go the way she was planning. “But right now it’s breakfast, alright?” 

“Who wouldn’t see you?” He asks confused. “What are you talking about?” He sits down and motions to the other two seats. I slowly sit down and watch what’s going on. Dad lifts his coffee cup.

“Trick or treat.” El says innocently. Dad snaps his head towards her.

“You want to go trick or treating?” He asks exasperated. She nods her head. “You already know the answer.” He says standing up. Eleven sighs.

“But no one would see me.”

“Hey I don’t care!” He snaps. She tried to argue And he bends down to her level. “I don’t care, you go out there ghost or not and your putting yourself at risk. We don’t take risks. Alright?” He asks. “There stupid. And?” I glare at him. He was being unfair.

“We’re not stupid.” El says angrily. 

“Exactly, now you take that off and sit and eat your breakfast. The foods gonna get cold.” El takes off the costume and flips down in the chair next to me with a sad expression on her face. Dad passes her the syrup and I just sit there. “Alright listen,” he says. “How about I get off early tonight, and buy just a bunch of candy. We can sit around and get fat and watch a Scary movie.” I smile. At least he’s not being a complete jerk about it. “How’s that for compromise?” El looks up.

“Compromise?” She asks.

“C-o-m- promise. Compromise. How about that’s your word for the day.” He says. “It’s like in between.”

“It means half way happy.” I say softy. She sighs.

“You’ll be home at 5-1-5?” I grin.

“5:15.” I say. Dad nods his head.

“Promise?” She asks. My heart breaks. Poor girl is always stuck here and she just wants to go out. Dad nods his head.

“I promise.” He says. Eleven nods.

“Okay, half way happy.” She says.

“What about me? Do I get to go to Tinas party?” I ask. Dad groans.

“Ugggh I can’t win this morning.” He says stabbing his French toast and taking a bite. “As long as you remember the rules.” He stares at me.

I nod my head. “No drinking, no drugs, and no sex. I know dad.” Dad stares at me for a long moment before nodding his head.

“Sure. That’s fine, but I want you to follow them! A few hours max then home.”

“Can I borrow the old car?” I ask sweetly batting my eyes. 

“Not a chance.” He says. Eleven smiles at this. “Why don’t you catch a ride with Steve? And then have him drop you off at the trailer and I’ll pick you up for family time with me and el.”

“Little sister.” She says. Dad paused and glances at me to make sure I wasn’t upset at her nickname. I nod my head and smile.

“Little sister.” I confirm.


	5. Living on a Prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tinas Halloween Party

🎵 She says, we've got to hold on to what we've got  
It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot for love  
We'll give it a shot  
Woah, we're half way there  
Woah, livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand, we'll make it I swear  
Woah, livin' on a prayer🎵

Eleven and I spent the day watching Halloween episodes on the tv and laughing, being silly girls. “What costume for your party?” El asks. I tap my chin. 

“Alex Owens from flashdance!” I say excitedly. She frowns.

“Flash dance?” She asks confused. I giggle and nod my head. 

“Here.” I say standing up. I start to do the dance she does where she runs in places before spinning around and thrusting backwards. Eleven and I both bust out laughing. 

“I wish I could go out.” She says after we stop laughing. I nod my head in agreement. 

“I know sweetie.. maybe one night soon we can convince dad.. or you know maybe I’ll sneak you out for a a little while.” I say putting my finger over my mouth to make my point that it’s a secret. El nods her head.

“We see mike?” She asks hopefully. I grin at her. 

“Maybe!” I say trying not to get her hopes up. 

A few hours later and it’s time for me to head back to the trailer and get ready for the party. “Will you be okay by yourself here?” I ask with a frown. Dad should have been back by now. She nods her head and plops down on the couch, turning on Halloween with her mind. I stand there awkwardly for a minute debating on what I should do. Then I remember how Billy’s gonna be there and I make the decision to leave. “I’ll be back later okay? I promise.” El just nods from the couch completely wrapped up in her movie. It would take me awhile to walk back to the trailer.

Once back at the trailer I grabbed the phone looking at the smudged number on my hand and dialing the number. It rang twice.

“Hello?” His raspy voice drawled. My heart did flips in my stomach. I didn’t imagine this, he was actually here.

“Hey.” I whisper softly. I can practically hear the grin in his voice.

“Are you coming tonight?” He asks quietly. I’m assuming his dad was around.

“Of course.. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to pick me up? We could ride together?” I ask nervously biting my fingernail. I hear whispering in the back ground. “ I..if you don’t want to it’s okay. I’m not expecting you to still want to date me or anything.” I ramble.

“How about we meet there?” He asks seriously.

“Yeah.” I breathe out.

Billy laughs. “I’ll see you there in an hour.” Billy says softly. “Wear something cute for me.” Then the phone line clicks off. I stare at the phone in shock. Did he actually just hang up on me? I pout before quickly grinning. This was actually happening. I call Steve quickly to see if I can catch a ride with him. Steve answers on the second ring.

“Hello?”

“Hey Steve it’s me.” 

“Munchkin! Shouldn’t you be at Tinas party?” Steve questions.

“I was actually hoping you could pick me up on your way? I couldn’t borrow the car and really don’t want to walk all that way.” I say desperatly. Steve laughs.

“Yeah that’s fine. It’s good you called when you did. I was literally walking out the door to pick up Nancy. I’ll grab her and stop and get you on the way.” 

“Thanks Stevie!” I say happily before hanging up. I quickly take off at a sprint for the shower, and power wash. Wrapping my hair in a towel I make my way into the bedroom and pull out one of my black workout leatards. I grab a cropped grey sweatshirt and tug it down one shoulder so it hangs more. I’m getting flustered when I cannot find pantyhose so I opt for fishnet stockings, and a pair of red pumps. Turning my record player on i start to dance to the music. It wasn’t the best Alex Owens costume but it was sexy and fun. 

The hour went by quickly and before I knew it Steve was pulling up outside. I squirted some perfume and ran out to his car climbing jungly the backseat.

“You look cute.” Nancy says sweetly from the front seat.

“Thank you! So do you!” I say enthusiastically. Before I know it we are pulling up outside of Tinas party. A guy wrapped in a Toga stumbles out onto the lawn and throws up everywhere. I scrunch my nose up at the sight and shake my head. “I’ll uh catch up with you two in a bit.” I say unbuckling and opening the car door. Excitement pooling in my belly. Steve fumbles with his seatbelt and leans back to look at me.

“Are you sure?” Steve asks. I nod my head yes.

“Yeah I’ll be fine! I just want to go see who alls here.” I say shrugging my shoulders. Steve quickly gets out of the car and walks around to open Nancy’s door for her. It gave me a chance to take in his outfit. He was wearing all black. Slacks and a button up shirt, completed with sunglasses. I grin at his costume. 

As I approach the house I hear the music blaring from inside. The familiar sounds of Bon Jovi’s Livin on a prayer hums throughout the air and I can’t help but grin. I open the door and start to push my way through the crowd in search of Billy. “38! 39!” I hear chanting. I continue pushing my way through the crowd of teens to the back yard. “41!” I pressed past more bodies into l stumbled upon an upside down Billy drinking from a keg stand. “42!” Billy drops down from the stand and crowd erupts in cheers. I notice Tommy and Joe begins Billy clapping his back and cheering for him. Billy spits the remainder of the beer into the air and cheers for himself causing the crowd to go wild. I instantly take my eyes over his appearance. Tight jeans and a leather jacket.. shirtless underneath. Not a costume but damn I wasn’t complaining. 

“We’ve got ourselves a new keg king!” Tommy cheers. I frown slightly knowing that he was going to go glad Steve about someone claiming his title. 

“That’s how you do it Hawkins! That’s how you do it!” Billy shouts taking a lit cigarette from Tommy and taking a deep inhale. The three of them start making there way through the crowd towards me. Billy stops directly infront of me and grins running his tongue across his bottom lip.

“Hey there beautiful.” Billy drawls with a wink. “Did ya catch my kegstand?” He takes another drag of his smoke. “Seems I’m taking this town by storm.” I giggle and twist a strand of my hair between my fingers and Billy quickly reaches forward and tugs the strand from my fingers. Lightly stroking my hair with his thumb. “I dig the costume.” He hums softly. Tommy shoots billy a look before turning and addressing me.

“Your looking hot tonight princess.” Tommy says with a grin. His face slightly flushed from what I’m assuming was alcohol. I smile politely at him.

“Thanks Tommy.” I say sweetly. Suddenly Carol appears from behind the boys and loops her arms between Billy and Tommy and shoots me a dirty look. 

“Couldn’t come up with an original costume?” She snarks off taking in my outfit. It took me a second to notice she was wearing something similar. I just rolled my eyes. 

“What’s it matter carol?” I groan softly. Billy grins at me.

“How about we go get a drink princess.” Billy says unlooping his arm from Carol. She shoots him a funny look before turning back towards me.

“Don’t waste your time on the virgin Billy. Just ask Tommy, she’s nothing but a big old tease.” Carol says chewing her bubblegum loudly. I just roll my eyes and walk away not wanting to argue with her.

Billy’s P.O.V

I frown as Helena walks away but can’t help watch her ass as she goes. I bite my lip and tilt my head to the side. I’m so concentrated on watching Helena walk away that I didn’t notice carol make her own exit. I couldn’t really stand Carol if I was being honest. We briefly hooked up in the back of my car before school one morning and ever since then she was all over me. It was obnoxious. Tommy pushes his hair from his eyes and turns to follow behind Helena when I snap my arm out stopping him.  
“She’s off limits.” I say harshly. Tommy laughs like it’s a joke. I glare at him and he makes a weird face.

“You can’t be serious? I’ve been trying to get with her for years. We’re pretty much dating. You can’t call dibs.” He says getting angry. I smirk at him. Tommy wouldn’t fight me on this. He cared way too much on what I thought of him to attempt to cross me.

“I already did.” I say shrugging and walking off into the party. It only takes a few seconds before Tommy is back on my tail and we are walking up to Steve Harrington and his prissy girlfriend. 

“Looks like we have a new KegKing Harrington.” Tommy says with a grin. I step up to look at him and press my chest against him, intimidating him instantly. His girlfriend walks off and a moment later Steve follows behind him like a dog running away with his tail between his legs. I chuckle and shake my head.

“That guys a real pussy.” I laugh to Tommy who nods his head. “So.. what do you mean your pretty much dating? You two hooking up or what?” I ask Tommy as we make ourway into the kitchen to grab a few beers. Tommy flushes pink and shrugs his shoulders. 

“We haven’t actually hooked up.” Tommy says rubbing the back of his neck. “But she’s my backup for when carol and I are fighting.” I nod my head and take a swig of my beer. 

“I meant it earlier, she’s off limits from here on out. Whatever you had with her or thought you had is over now.” I say nodding my head in her direction across the room. She was dancing with her eyes shut, glass of punch in hand. 

“Don’t waste your time man..carol wasn’t lying. She’s a virgin and a tease. Definitely not your type.” Tommy says awkwardly. I shoot him a glare. He flinched. “You know cops daughter and all that.” I laugh and shake my head. Tommy clearly has no idea how wild she can be. 

“She’s more wild thank you think.” I say with a wink. 

Helenas P.O.V

After a few cups of ‘pure fuel’ as the drunk guy called it I was feeling pretty good. Dancing around and letting loose. Suddenly a pair of arms are around my hips and pulling me back Into them. I feel a warm bare chest against my back and I smile. Billy.

“You look absolutely delicious.” His voice drawls into my ear. I giggle and turn around facing him.

“I could say the same about you.” I whisper fluttering my eyes. Billy laughs and nods his head before grinding his hips against my own.   
He leans his head down and purrs in my ear. 

“How about we go some place private .” His voice like liquid velvet, his tongue brushing my ear lobe. I visibly chill and I can feel him smile. I nod my head as he reaches down grabbing my hand. Billy leading me through the crowds of teens when we’re stopped once again by Carol. I sigh out loud and shake my head. Here we go.

“Billlly.” She whines reaching forward and putting her hands on his bare chest. “Tommy’s in a pissy mood and I’m bored.” She slurs completely ignoring me. She’s definitely drunk by the way shes stumbling and slurring her words around. I shake my head a little irritated.

“I’m busy.” Billy says taking carols hands off his chest. She pouts and then glares at me.

“Trust me you won’t get anywhere with miss tease over there.” Carol whines. “You’ll have more fun with me. Remember last time?” She says seductively. I frown and drop Billy’s hand. What did she mean last time? Had she and billy already slept together? Carol notices my expression and grins. “Don’t act so surprised princessss.” She seethes. “Billy wants a real woman, not some frigid virgin.” 

My chest tightens in jealousy and without thinking about it I thrust my cup full of punch onto carols head. She gasps and splutters with a Look of pure rage on her face. “How about you fuck off carol.” I say before turning around and marching out of the house. I quickly look around for Steve’s car and notice it’s gone. ‘Fuck’ I groan. It’s a good 10 mile walk from the trailer to Tinas house. I sigh and take off walking. A few minutes go by and I hear a car coming down the road from behind me. 

“Get in the car babe.” Tommy’s voice startles me. I turn my head to look at him.

“I’m alright Tommy, really.” I say as I keep walking. I hear Tommy sigh and he continues driving next to me.

“Come on doll, you and I both know you don’t wanna walk all that way in those heels.” He says with a grin. I sigh and yank them off my feet. Before climbing into his car. He was right that king of a walk would kill my feet. Tommy smiles as I shut the car door. Neither of us notice Billy in his camero behind us. A cigarette between his teeth and a scowl on his face.


	6. Welcome to the Jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy gets jealous, Drama ensues

🎵 Welcome to the jungle, it gets worse here everyday  
You learn to live like an animal in the jungle where we play  
If you got a hunger for what you see, you'll take it eventually  
You can have anything you want, but you better not take it from me🎵

Tommy parked the car outside my dads trailer and turned to face me. “There’s nothing going on between you and Hargrove right?” He asks nervously. I slip my heels back on and shrug my shoulders.

“I mean not really..” I say softly. I wasn’t really in the mood to talk about me and billy. Or if there even was going to be a me and billy at this point. 

“You know you can do better right? I mean he’s already slept with like 5 girls and he’s only been here a few days.” Tommy says reaching towards me and placing his hand on my bare thigh. I just stare at his hand for a minute. Flinching at the thought of billy with that many girls. Surely he was exaggerating.

“Maybe it’s just jealous girls making it up.” I say pushing Tommy’s hand off my thigh. Tommy shrugs his shoulders and pushes my hair off my shoulder.

“Maybe, but either way your too nice for a guy like billy.” Tommy says pulling back and Tapping his hands on the steering wheel. I nod my head and climb out of the car sending Tommy a wave before walking inside the trailer and shutting the door. 

The next morning totally sucked. Not just because it was school, nor the fact that I had a killer hangover but the fact that everyone seemed to be staring at me. Every time I turned around people seemed to be whispering and pointing at me. Sighing I shut my locker and made my way over to a brooding Steve. “Hey how did you make it home last night?” Steve asks as I walk up to him. I shrug my shoulders.

“Tommy.” I say. Steve frowns and runs his fingers through his hair. 

“Shit I’m sorry..” Steve grumbles. “Nancy and I broke up.. I just needed to bail.” He says pulling me into a side hug. I wrap my arm around his waist and hug him back.

“It’s fine Steve, really.” I mumble against his shoulder. “Do you wanna talk about the breakup?” Steve shrugs. “Walk me to Class?” I ask him. Steve nods his head before putting his hand at the small of my back and walking me down the hallway. Steve walked me to the door and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Why don’t you come watch me play basketball today? We can talk about Nancy then..” Steve says. I smile and nod my head. 

“Yeh sure.”

Billy was in my next class (English) and let’s just say it was extremely awkward. I had this class with Tommy and Carol. I was sitting at my normal seat towards the back of the room when he came waltzing in the room with Cheryl, one of the blonde cheerleaders hanging off of his arm. She sat at the front with carol and billy made his way towards the back near me. He sat down next to Tommy and cocked his head towards me but said nothing. 

“Alright class.” Mrs. Moss addresses the class. “We’re starting a new project for the semester.” Collective groans ring throughout the classroom. She frowns but continues talking. “It’s worth 50% of your grade for the year. First you’ll pick a famous couple from film and Relate them to famous couples from literature. I’m going to pair you all off in groups of twos. Boy and girl. And you will choose a topic, and write an essay about the couple. Explaining their love story, and the conflict they go through, and why you believe or how you believe they resemble a famous literary couple .” I am taking notes in my notebook and glancing around the room trying to judge who would be the least horrible person to work with. I noticed Tommy making bedroom eyes at carol who was cow chewing her bubble gum and looking back at billy. I rolled my eyes and just stared down at my notebook. The teacher started to call out people’s name and pair them together. “Carol and Tommy.” I hear Mrs. Moss say. That figures. I think before droning out and waiting for my name to be called. “Helena..” she says drawing my attention. “How about I put you with mr. Hargrove.” She says motioning to Billy. I frown at my desk but nod my head. Carol shoots me a glare and turns and starts whispering something to Cheryl causing both girls to hysterically start giggling. The teacher finishes pairing everyone before passing out a sypnosis sheet on the assignment. It had a recommended list of famous couples in literature and an outline on how to write the essay. The room split off in groups and I sighed making my way over to billy. I sat down slowly in the empty chair next to billy and handed him his copy of the assignment. He said nothing but grabbed the paper from my hands.

“Do you have any couples in mind?” I ask him not looking up. I can feel his eyes on me but he says nothing. I sigh and shake my head. How could I go from being so excited to seeing him again to feeling so irritated. We ended up not talking for the rest of class and when the bell rang I felt relieved. Steve was waiting for me outside the door still with his Sad look on his face. He glared at billy as he walked out the door and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

“Is he as big of a dick in class as he is in gym?” He asks me as we take off towards the gym. I shrug my shoulders.

“I wouldn’t know. He didn’t say a word to me.” I mumble not really wanting to talk about it. Steve nods his head and we continue down the hallway.

“Okay so Nancy.” He says. 

“Nancy.” I agree nodding my head for him to continue.

“Right. So Nancy and I are dancing last night right?” He says. I nod my head in agreement. “And then after Billy came up to us gloating about stealing my title. “He rolls his eyes. “ well she went off to grab more punch.” I grimace at the thought of that drink. He grins. “Exactly, and nance had already had like four cups so I told her to slow down and tried to grab the cup from her. She ended up tugging on it and it spilt all over her shirt.” He says. I pat his back as we make our way into the gym. There’s a huddle of girls today sitting on the bleachers eager to watch Billy play basketball and Billy stood in the doorway to the locker room. His eyes locked on me and Steve a grimace on his face. “Anyway I followed her to the bathroom to try and help her clean it off and she starts going on about how we apparently killed barb, and how our relationship is bullshit, and how I’m bullshit.” He says with a frown. I wrap my arms around him in a friendly hug.

“It’ll be okay Stevie. I bet she’ll come apologize.” I says sweetly. Steve shakes his head no.

“Honestly I don’t care at this point, maybe she’s the one who is bullshit.” He says with an angry expression. I just stare at my friend for a minute before nodding my head.

“Yeah maybe.” I say.

“Harrington!” The coach yells, causing us both to jump. “Go change!” He shouts. Steve nods his head and gives me another hug.

“We’ll talk more after class.” He says running off to the locker rooms. I sigh and make my way to the bleachers and sit down. A decent distance away from Carol and her posse. 

Billy’s P.O.V

I was livid. I specifically told Tommy to leave her alone and what does he do? He follows her like a lost fucking puppy. I sigh and tug at my curls. I had ended up back at the party and hooking up with some random blonde cheerleader because I was so pissed off Helena left with Tommy. 

I so badly wanted to talk to her all English and was mildly excited the teacher put us together and we would have a reason to continue talking at this point. But the second she sat next to me I got nervous. Which was so nerve wracking because I never get nervous. As soon as the bell rang I watched her book it from the class and right into Steve Harrington’s embrace. Watching her hug Steve irritated me more than her leaving with Tommy and I was fuming. I took a couple of deep breathes and decided I would take it out on the court. I grinned at the idea of putting ‘king Steve’ in his place and made my way to the gym. 

I quickly changed into my gym shorts and stood on the court with my shirt already off. I told the coach I would gladly join the team and waited for class to start. I heard a group of girls whispering my name and giggling and it helped my cocky attitude. It felt good knowing all the girls wanted me and all the guys wanted to be me, even if it was in this little hick town. I grinned cockily at the girls and sent a wink there way causing even more giggles. My head snapped up to the door as I watched Helena and Steve enter the gym. His arm still wrapped tightly around her. Helena and I made eye contact before she looked away. “Harrington! Go change!” The coach shouts. Helena gave Steve a quick hug. Them whispering something to each other. Before he quickly ran off towards the locker room and Helena made her way over to the bleachers. 

I chased Steve down the court. All my pent up anger seeping through. Steve had the ball and I quickly blocked him and smacked it out of his hands. “Woo!” I shouted leaning down over his face. The very next play I grabbed the ball from Steve before knocking him on his ass. Steve just glared up at me and I grinned down at him. I reached my hand down to help pull him up and he hesitantly took it. As he sat up I leaned over him. “You we’re moving your feet to much. Plant your feet next time.Draw a charge.” I said darkly before roughly shoving him back down and running off down the court. Tommy stood off to the side grinning at Steve being put in his place but I wasn’t happy with him either. I had the ball again and made a few consecutive baskets when Steves prissy girl came waltzing into the gym.

“Steve!” She shouted causing all of us to pause the game. Steve glares at the floor before walking off the court and following behind her. Tommy shakes his head walking over to me putting his arm on my shoulder. 

“Bitches man. Am I right?” He says with a laugh. I suck my teeth for a moment before just grunting in response. Tommy suddenly gives me a nervous look before dropping his arm and walking across the gym. A few more baskets were made before coach dismissed us and we were off into the locker room. 

Tommy, Steve, and I were all at one stall and Steve was huffing and puffing. I was still feeling rather pissy and chose to start some shit. “Don’t sweat it Harrington.” I grin. “ it’s just not your day.” I say washing my hair. Steve just stares at me and continues to wash his body. Tommy just laughs.

“I heard miss.priss dumped your ass.” Tommy laughs loudly I just observe for a moment.

“Fuck off tommy.” Steve says hatefully. “Shouldn’t you be worried about your own girlfriend?” He says shoving Tommy.

“Which one?” He asks nudging Steve. “We all know your jealous of the attention Helena gives me.” Tommy says to Steve. This pisses me off and I shut off Tommy’s water. 

“I fuckin told you she’s off limits.” I snap as Tommy flinches. Steve just stares between the two. 

“Helenas just a friend..” Steve says annoyed rinsing his hair. “But I was wondering.. does the same rule not apply to carol? I heard you slept with her Before school yesterday .” Steve says with an evil grin. I briefly close my eyes. Here we go.

“You fucked carol?” Tommy snaps. I just stare at him and shrug. Tommy’s eyes darken.  
“Yeah well you can fucking have her then, I was getting tired of her anyway. “ I finish rinsing off and wrap the towel around my hips, making the way to my locker and getting dressed. I can see Tommy still stewing underneath the shower.

“Nah she’s not my type man. She’s too boring for my liking.. I prefer the sheriffs daughter.” I say as I exit the locker room. The room is almost empty except carol on the bench and Helena at the other end. A few guys trickling out of the locker room. I start Making my way over to where Helena is sitting.   
The locker room door slams open and a soaking wet Tommy comes barreling across the gym floor in his jeans and tshirt. I sighed and turned around ready to put him in his place. Tommy might have a mouth but it shouldn’t take more than a hit or two to knock him out. “Fuck your dibs.” He says sharply. I grin darkly at Tommy.

“Oh yeah?” I ask. “What are you gonna do about it?”

Tommy nods his head aggressively. “Like you’d have a chance anyways.” Tommy begins, squaring up to me. “I’m already so close to what I want and there’s no way your taking it from me.“ Tommy says lightly shoving me. “Not after sleeping with carol.” My vision flashes red briefly. An image of Helenas upset face from the party dances through my memory. 

“I already fucking have.” I bite back with a Cheshire grin. Steve is out of the locker room now and I notice Helena out of the corner of my eye, she’s slipping out the doors of the gym. Tommy just scoffs. 

“You think so huh?” Tommy asks shoving me again. “How about you prove it.” 

“Your little virgin? I fucked her months ago. I fucked her a couple times nice and hard, Had her calling me daddy. Now how does it feel knowing both bitches your after I’ve fucked with no effort huh?” I say shoving Tommy back. The room is silent for a moment. Steve glares at both Tommy and me before booking it out of the gym.

“Yeah right. You weren’t even here months ago.” Tommy says slumping his shoulders slightly in defeat. I can see carol making her way down the stands. Fuck I forgot carol was in here listening. “Helena wouldn’t sleep with you in a matter of days.”

“Your right Man I wasn’t, but she was in California. We met there and it took her just a few weeks for her to give it up to me. Maybe you just aren’t man enough to get the job done.” I snap leaning over Tommy with my chest puffed out, intimidating him. He shakes his head no and glares down at the floor. “Now I suggest, you back the hell up and remember your place here.” I say lowly. Tommy mumbles something and nods his head before exiting the gym with carol right on his heels.


	7. Not a Whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizations are made. Max and Helena chat.

🎵 It's hard to say that I was wrong  
It's hard to say I miss you  
Since you've been gone it's not the same  
It's hard to say I held my tongue  
It's hard to say if only  
Since you've been gone it's not the same🎵

“Hey!” I hear Steve’s voice from behind me. I slow down and wait for him to catch up.

“Hey Steve.” I say exasperated. “Wanna Ditch?” I ask making my way out the back of the school towards the football field. Steve shrugs and joins me. We both sit under the bleachers and Steve lights up a cigarette. He takes a deep inhale before passing it to me.

“Are you into Hargrove?” He asks after a minute. I pause mid drag and shake my head no.

“Not anymore.” I mumble. Steve quirks and eyebrow as he grabs the smoke back from me.

“Didn’t he just get here a few days ago tho?” He asks with a grin. I chuckle and shake my head.

“I met him back in California.” I say softly. “His dad worked with my mom..” Steve pauses and quirks an eyebrow at me.

“Really? And was he a douschbag there too?”  
I shake my head no.

“Nope!” I say really popping the p. “He actually helped me with a really bad situation.. he’s not as bad as he seems.” I say softly Steve scoffs and shakes his head.

“I’ll take your word for it.” He says with a huff. “The dudes a complete tool now.” I shrug my shoulders . “Can I say something? It sounds to me like you do have a thing for him munchkin.” He wasn’t wrong.

Art class wasn’t bad today. Carol seemed to skip this period so I sat alone today and worked on my sculpture in the back. It was a model of Billy’s camero.. I wanted to do something nice for him, to maybe help show him that I’m still here for him. Even if he screwed carol. I roll my eyes at the thought. I really shouldn’t be that mad, we weren’t together and everyone screws carol. She’s easy and just throws herself at guys.

After school was over I found billy out front leaning on the hood of his car. Hair brushed back out of his eyes and smoke hanging from his lips. I sighed and made my way over to him. “Hey, uhm.. do you wanna come over and work on the project?” I ask nervously. Billy cocks an eyebrow and grins at me. 

“No.” He says pushing off the hood. I frown but nod my head turning to walk away. “I can’t go anywhere I have to watch max, but you could come over.” He says putting his hand in his pocket. I grin at him and nod my head.

“You treat me like garbage!” Max’s voice calls from down the parking lot. Billy and I both turned to see what was going on. Max was standing there skateboard in hand yelling at Lucas Sinclair. One of elevens friends. I frown and cock my head to the side, wondering what he did.

“That fucking kid.” Billy seethes. I turn around to face him with a frown. 

“Lucas is a good kid, I can’t believe he would be mean to max.” I say sadly.

“Yeah well he’s a piece of shit for hurting her, and I won’t stand for it.” Billy says clenching his fist. Max is stomping towards us now and pauses as she sees me. 

“Helena?” She asks excitedly before running towards me and wrapping her arms around me. “Oh my god, how have you been? I’ve missed you. Billy’s been a dick since you left.” She says quickly. I chuckle and hug her back tightly.

“I’ve been alright, missed you both in California. But I’m glad you guys are here now.” I say sweetly. She just nods her head and looks over at a stone faced billy. 

“That kid you were talking to, who is he?” He billy asks darkly. Max flinches. 

“He’s no one.” She says. Billy opens the drivers door and climbs in.

“Your in the back.” He says to Max. She nods her head and opens the passenger door lifting the seat forward and climbing in. I climb in the front seat and turn around to smile at her. “No one you say?” Billy asks as he starts the car up.

“Just a kid from my class.” Max mumbles looking out the back window towards Lucas. 

“Why was he talking to you?” Billy asks looking at max in the rear view mirror. 

“Just about some stupid assignment.” Max says sadly. Billy and I both pick up on this and he gets angry. As much as billy liked to act like an ass around max he was very protective of her.

“Then why are you so upset?” He asks backing out of the parking spot.

“I’m not!” Max huffs out irritated. I sigh and turn the radio up slightly, hoping to defuse the situation. 

“He causing you trouble?” Billy asks turning the radio back off and shooting me a look. I feel my face heat up embarrassed and I look down at my knees.

“Why do you care?” Max’s voice calls from the back seat. 

“Because Max, your a piece of shit but were family now wether we like it or not, meaning I’m stuck looking out for you.” I turned in my seat to look at Max. She rolls her eyes before smarting off.

“What would I ever do with-“ Billy cuts her off by slamming on the breaks.

“Hey! This is serious shit okay.” He says darkly. I flinch at his tone of voice. “I’m older than you, and something that you learn is that there are a certain type of people in this world that you stay away from and that kid Max, that kid is one of them.” Billy says. 

I shoot billy a glare. “You better not be saying what I think your saying.” I snap. Billy turns his face towards me.

“I’m talking about people who treat you like shit. I’m not a racist Helena, Jesus.” He says with a grimace. Max sighs but says nothing.

“Just stay away from him Max, just stay away.” Billy finishes before turning up the radio loudly.

Billy’s house was small. Bigger than my dads trailer or cabin but smaller than there house was in California. It was white and boxy looking from the outside, but the inside had Susan’s decorations. “It’s nice.” I say to billy once we’re inside. Billy buffs and shrugs his shoulders.

“It’s shit but thank you.” He says gruffly. I bite my lip and nod my head. Max awkwardly stands in the living room.

“So are you guys back together?” She asks chewing on her thumb. Billy says nothing but comes up behind me and wraps an arm around my hips, resting his chin onto of my head. 

“I don’t know max.” I say softly. She frowns.

“I liked you way more than the whores he’s been bringing over.” She says sadly before turning and walking off to her room. 

“Shitbird.” Billy huffs letting go of me. “Alright, lets go to my room and get started on this project.” He says grabbing my wrist and leading me down the hallway to his bedroom. The first thing I notice is the Metallica poster hanging above his bed. I smile and point to it. Billy’s face turns red and he shrugs his shoulders. “ it reminded me of you.” He says softly. Billy clears his throat and pulls me further Into the room before closing the door behind him. 

“So what movie couple are you wanting to write about?” I ask going over and sitting on the edge of his bed. Billy walks over to his vanity mirror and grabs one of his many bottles of cologne and rubs some on his wrists and checks his reflection before turning around to face me.

“I don’t really care, honestly. Did you have any ideas?” He asks turning on his record player before plopping down on the bed next to me. Billy places his hand on my thigh and squeezes it sending me a wink. I feel myself get flustered and shake my head.

“What about dirty dancing?” I ask. Billy laughs.

“Is that a porno?” He asks laughing. I blush crimson and quickly shake my head no. He grabs ahold of my arm and pulls me back on the bed next to him and pulls me into his chest. “Do you want to watch a porno?” He asks seductively. I shake my head no and hide my face in his chest. Billy chuckles and rubs small circles on my back. “I’m just joking princess. “ he whispers. 

“Or we could do lost boys? If you prefer.” I say lifting my head and leaning over him gently. I look into Billy’s beautiful blue eyes and feel myself getting lost. “You do resemble Michael Emerson.” I whisper. Billy stares back into my eyes and licks his lips before leaning up and pressing his lips against mine hard. This kiss was different than any we’ve had since he’s been back. This one was passionate and full of longing. Like it’s been months since we’ve seen each other, and in reality it had been. Billy’s tongue massages against mine and he lightly nips my bottom lip before his hand wraps around my neck pulling me down even closer. His one hand remained on my neck and the other went to my hip lightly tracing the exposed skin there with his thumb. I moan softly and billy quickly flips us around so he’s hovering over top of me. He looks down at me and grins.

“Your beautiful.” Billy whispers before lowering his lips to mine again. My hands go to the nape of his neck and gently pull his hair causing him to groan. Suddenly the door is being ripped open and there stands an angry Neil and an embarrassed looking Susan.

“What did I say about bringing your whores home?” Neil seethes from the door and billy quickly climbs off of me. I sit up and pull my shirt down giving Neil a sheepish smile. 

“Oh Helena. Good to see you again.” Susan says softly. I nod my head.

“It’s good to see you too Mrs. Hargrove.” I say softly. Neil continues to glare at billy but he sends me a friendly smile.

“Sorry Helena, I didn’t recognize you. Billy, why don’t you take her home and then we need to have a serious conversation.” Neil says giving billy a pointed look before turning and walking off. Billy stiffens next to me and glares at the wall.

“Why don’t you come over for dinner one night sweetie. We could catch up.” Susan says politely before turning around and walking away. Billy groans and flops back on his bed.

“Your not a whore.” Billy says looking back at me. I nod my head and give him an awkward smile.

“I know.” I say softly. “Thank you.” Billy nods and climbs off the bed reaching for my hand.


	8. I would do anything for love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy explains why the Hargroves moved to Indiana

🎵 Tell me your troubles and doubts  
Giving me everything inside and out and  
Love's strange so real in the dark  
Think of the tender things that we were working on🎵

The car ride home was silent and billy kept a hand on my thigh the entire ride. “You gotta tell me where I’m going princess.” Billy says after a minute of driving around. I nod my head.

“Yeah okay. So it’s out of town a few miles.” I say pointing towards a road in the distance. “And then about a mile down the gravel road.” I say. Billy nods his head and starts to head out of town.

“I’m sorry about my dad.” He says softly. I nod my head. 

“It’s fine billy. Same rules apply here.. if you need to get away just come to my house. I know it’s a little further away than my moms house from your old house but your welcome anytime.” I say softly. Billy nods his head and smiles at me. “So you never told me why you guys moved here.” I say softly. Billy shakes his head.

“You remember Jennifer?” He asks. I roll my eyes but nod.

“Yeah well we were going on a date a few weeks after you left..” he says rubbing his neck. I blush but say nothing. I hated her. “And uh well we were at her house one night and her dad may or may not have said something about you..” he says embarrassed. I snap my head to look at him.

“I’ve never even met her dad.” I say irritated. Billy sighs. 

“Yeah well, Jennifer May have mentioned to him about Lee trying to.. you know.” 

“Why the hell did you tell her that?” I ask getting pissed off instantly. Billy sighs and lets go of my thigh clenching his knuckles on the steering wheel.

“Because I was upset you left and we were drinking one night and I just kind of spilled my guts to her about you.” He says grinding his teeth. “Anyways..” he lets out a breath. “Her dad said that you probably deserved it, that Jennifer told him how you were a little slut.” I gasp and stair out the car window not even wanting to look at him. “So I kicked his ass.” He finishes. Now I snap my head back towards him.

“You did what?” I say slowly.

“I couldn’t have anyone talk about my girl like that.” He says giving me a sad smile. “So I beat the shit out of him, and cost my dad his job in the process.” Billy says softly. My heart constricts for him.

“Oh billy.” I say softly. He shrugs like it’s no big deal.

“Then Neil beat the shit out of me, I guess your mom told him about some place down here in Indiana that owed her a favor so she called in and got him the job.” Billy says turning off on the gravel road leading to my house. “I had no idea it was the same town tho.” He says honestly looking over at me. “If I would have known I would have found you the second we rolled into town. But if I’m being honest I thought I’d never see you again, so I just went back to my old ways from Cali, sleeping around, drinking, you know? Anything to let go and not think about my fuck up.” Billy finishes. I just nod my head in silence for a minute.

“I’m sorry Neil took it out on you because of me.” I say softly. Billy frowns and pulls off to the side of the road turning off the car and facing me.

“It’s not because of you. Neils always taken his problems out on me.”

“Yeah but if you wouldn’t have been sticking up for me you wouldn’t be in this situation. I’m sorry.” I say sadly, tears pricking my eyes. I never meant to make his home situation harder. Billy leans over and gently grabs my chin in his hand. Pulling my face towards him. He lightly presses his lips to mine.

“Don’t you dare apologize. I don’t regret it at all, I’m here now with you again aren’t I?” He asks running his knuckles down my cheek. I nod my head. I leaned my body towards billy and leaned forward connecting our lips. I deepened the kiss by climbing over the gear shift and onto Billy’s lap in the driver seat. Billy leaned his chair back and grabbed onto my ass leaning up and kissing me hungrily. After a few minutes of us passionately making out I get an idea.

“My house is just down the road.” I breath against his mouth. “Do you want to see my room?” I bite my lip and blush. Billy nods his head enthusiastically and smiles.

“Hell yeah I would.” He says kissing me one more time. I peck his lips one more time before climbing back into the passenger seat and putting my seatbelt back on. Billy grins and starts the camero back off before taking off down the gravel road. Although pulling into the drive way we both frown seeing my dads police truck parked there. My dad coming out the front door of the trailer when he hears the roar of cameros engine. I blush a little and grab Billy’s hand. 

“Rain check?” I ask softly. Billy nods his head.

“Yeah, I should probably head back and deal with Neils wrath anyways. I’ll see you at school tomorrow.” He says leaning over and kissing my cheek. My dad is giving billy a death glare as he leans against the hood of his truck. I quickly climb out of the car and grab my bag from the floorboard. 

“Bye.” I say softly. He grins and nods his head sending my dad a small wave before backing out of the driveway.

“Who the hell was that?” My dads voice snaps as we watch Billy drive away.

“Billy.” I say casually walking towards the trailer. 

“Billy.” He repeats before sighing. “We’ll discuss that later, but right now we have a problem.” He says catching my attention. I pause and turn to face him. “El’s not home. “ he says gruffly and my eyes widen. 

“Where is she?” I ask running to the passenger side of the truck. Dad shrugs his shoulders and climbs in the drivers side.

“I have no clue..” he says slamming his hand down on the steering wheel. “She was pretty upset last night, you never came home after the party. And I.. well I lost track of time and got home late.” He sighs. I frown and shake my head. I shouldn’t have left her alone

“I’m sorry dad.” I say softly. He looks over at me and nudges my shoulder.

“Don’t be, she’s a tough girl. She’s probably fine. Let’s not panic yet.” He says.

Billy’s P.O.V

Walking through the front door of the house I sighed. Neil was sitting on the couch a glass of whiskey in his hands and a grimace on his face. “So when did you run into her?” Neil asks when I shut the door. I shrug my shoulders and look down at the ground. “Hey.” Neil snaps causing me to jump. “You look at me when I’m talking to you.”

“Yes sir.” I say looking up at him, clenching my jaw. 

“I don’t want you causing any shit here.” He says standing up. “I know she’s a hot piece of ass but you will not do what you did back in California. Do you understand?” Neil asks stepping in front of me. I look at him confused.

“Do you mean date her or not beating up your boss?” I ask smugly. Neil grips my shirt and rams me back against the door. 

“Don’t get smart with me.” He snaps before raising his fist and hitting me in the face. I close my eyes and try to even my breathing. “I don’t care if you date her, or who you screw but you are to be respectful to adults and not put any negative light on the Hargrove name.” Neil snaps. I nod my head in agreement and just stare at the ground.

After Neil walks away I make my way down the hall and to my bedroom. I turn my stereo on all the way and toss myself back on my bed. I can still smell her perfume on my sheets. I smile remembering the feel of her skin against mine.


	9. Not gonna take it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots and lots of arguing. Hopper and El, and Billy and Tommy.

🎵 Oh, we're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
Oh, we're not gonna take it anymore🎵

El got home an hour after we got back to the house. Dad was waiting for her outside while I made dinner. I knew this was one fight I wanted to stay out of. I tune out most of there argument until I hear el tell him he lies. I turn around and observe. Dad is bent over holding his forehead. “I don’t lie. I protect! And I feed and I teach and all I ask if you is that you follow three simple rules. Three rules! And you know what you can’t even do that!” He shouts. Eleven has tears streaming down her cheeks and I am standing there with my mouth agape. Dad storms out of the room and quickly back tracks. “Your grounded. Do you know what that means?” He storms into the kitchen next to me and whips open the fridge. “It means no Eggos!” He grabs them and tosses them into the trash and I gasp at him. He slams the fridge shut and storms back to the living room. “An no t.v for a week.” Eleven quickly follows behind him. Dad goes to grab the tv but it won’t budge he looks up and el is standing there with blood trickling down her nose. She’s using her powers to stop it. “Alright knock it off, let go.” He says standing up and facing her, a calmer expression on his face. El shakes her head no. 

“Dad..” I say slowly. Dad leans down and attempts to move it again. Once again it doesn’t budge. He shakes his head.

“Alright, make it two.” He grabs it again. “Let go.” Once again el shakes her head no. “A Month!” 

“No!” El says sternly. I turn the stove off and start to walk into the room we’re they are staring each other down.

“Well congratulations instead of losing the tv for a month no tv at all.” He yanks the cord out of the back of the tv. I put my head in my hands. Oh jeez. 

“No!” El screams. “No!” She cries again running to the tv and trying frantically to fix it. I walk over to the tv and look behind it at the torn cord.

“You have got to understand that there are consequences to your actions.” Dad says calmly to a frantic el. She whips around.

“You are like papa!” She shouts. My heart clenches as dads face drops. He brings his hand up to his face.

“Really? I’m like that psychotic son of a bitch?” I step in between el and dad.

“I think you both need to stop now.” I say quietly. 

“You wanna go back to the lab?” Dad asks ignoring me. “One phone call and I can make that happen.” He says. El shakes her head.

“Dad stop!” I say louder. 

“I hate you!” El says pointing her finger at dad. I turn and stare at her. 

“I’m not so crazy about you either you know why because your a brat.” Dad snarls. “Do you know what that word means? How about that be your word for the day. b-r-a-t why don’t we look it up. “ he goes to toss the book towards her and she freezes it in the air. She used her power and throws it back towards him. I duck and it barely misses my head. “Hey!” He shouts. “What the hell is wrong with you?” He asks taking a step forward. I go to step forward blocking there paths but el uses her powers to push the couch blocking dad from getting closer and hitting my in the shin in the process.

“El stop!” I say loudly. She just continues to glare at dad. 

“Hey! Hey!” Dad shouts as el takes off towards her room. She slams her door shut behind her with her powers and dad starts banging his fists on the door. 

“Dad just stop, let her cool down.” I say frantically. Dad turns towards me.

“Your no help! If you would have just come home last night like you were supposed to she wouldn’t have been alone and left.” I just stare at him with a frown and shake my head.

“That’s not fair.” I say sadly. 

Dad turns back to the door and bangs his fist on it again. “Open this door!” He shouts. “You wanna go out in the world grow up. Grow the hell up!” He shouts pounding on the door. Wil starts screaming and all of the sudden all the glass in house explodes. A large shard slices me across the face on my cheekbone and I gasp bringing my hands up. Dad is looking all around the cabin in shock and I’m standing there with blood dripping down my face in shock. I can feel small cuts along my arms and we can hear eleven crying from the other room. 

“Dad.” I cry out softly clutching my cheek. They had fought before but nothing like this. Dad turns around to face me shock written on his feature and instantly snapping out of it seeing the blood running down my face. 

“Woah are you okay?” He asks rushing forward pulling my hand from my face. He cringes softly. “Here hang on.” He says jogging into the kitchen where dinner has been forgotten. He grabs a dish towel from the drawer and ones back to me. He brings it up to my face and holds it there. “I think you need stitches.” He says with a gloomy look on his face. I shake my head no and just hold the rag tighter. 

“I’m fine.” I say with tears running down my face. “But she’s not.” I say shaking my head. “She can’t stay here all the time all alone. It’s going to drive her away dad.” He just looks at me and bites his bottom lip before rubbing his hands along his mustache.

“Why don’t you go change your clothes in my room and I’ll pick up a little bit in here. I’ll bring you and el both dinner in a little bit.” He says looking down at the floor. I nod my head with tears in my eyes and slowly walk to dads room. 

~The next day~

I should have known after last night that today was going to be a shit day. I didn’t have time to go home and change and ended up wearing one of my dads old Flannel shirts and an old pair of jeans. Dad dropped me off at school before heading over to Joyce’s house to help with something regarding will. I wanted to go but he made it perfectly clear I had to go to school. Walking into the school I frowned irritated. I had no interest in doing anything today. Billy was leaning against a row of lockers talking to some of the basketball team and I made my way over. Tight jeans and leather jacket.. white shirt half unbuttoned showing off his toned chest. I wink at him as I approach. He wraps an arm around my shoulders and pull me into his side kissing the top of my head. 

“I’ll see you around guys.” Billy says before leading us away from them. We’re walking down the hallway when he smiles at me. “I’m diggin the shirt.” He says with a laugh. I blanch and shake my head.

“Super late night, don’t wanna talk about it. “ I say with a dramatic sigh. 

“It’s not a guys shirt is it?” I grin.

“Why you jealous?” I ask. Billy bites his bottom lip. 

“Maybe.” He says bending down and pressing his lips against my own. His lips are soft and he tastes like cinnamon. I peck his lips once, twice, three times before pulling back with a grin.

“It’s my dads. Your the only guy I’m interested in. No need to be jealous.” I say softly. Billy gives me his signature smirk and hugs me close.

“Mmm now that’s what I like to hear.” He says.  
Carol laughs from across the hallway with a Group of cheerleaders. They keep snickering and pointing towards me. Billy shakes his head. “Don’t pay attention to them. Carols a jealous one. “ he says pressing me up against the lockers. His right hand holding my face while his left is beside my head against the lockers. He presses his lips to mine again in a teasing manner. Biting my lip and sucking it into his mouth. I giggle softly. 

Tommy comes over and leans against the locker next to us causing billy to pull away with a groan. “What’s up guys?” Tommy asks with a dark grin. I smile politely.

“Hey Tommy.” I say awkwardly. Billy just stares at him but keeps his hands on me. 

“I came over to invite you to come over tonight.” Tommy says. Billy scoffs and pulls away to square up with Tommy.

“Are you serious right now?” He asks Tommy. Tommy feigns innocence and puts his hand over his chest.

“Why? is that an issue billy? From my understanding you don’t date anyone so I figured Helena was still fair game.” He says stepping forward and pushing a piece of hair out of my face. Billy flinches and steps forward. 

“You do know I’m right here.” I say softly. Tommy sends me a wink.

“Yeah well I figured since Billy’s still sleeping around that you could go out with whoever you wanted as well.” 

“Fuck off Tommy.” Billy says shoving Tommy back. Tommy laughs and doesn’t back down.  
“You don’t know what the hell your talking about.” 

“Oh really? Well I heard from Carol that you have been sleeping your way through the cheerleading squad and some of the other popular girls. Is that fasle?” Tommy asks shoving him back.  
I sigh and step away from the two boys. Knowing this was about to turn ugly.  
“And I figured now that you fucked Hargrove here you’d finally give me a chance.. since you know you’ve been leading me on for the past few years.” Tommy says to me while looking Billy dead in the eyes.   
Billy doesn’t hesitate and punches Tommy right in the face.


	10. I want to know what love is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Billy and Tommy’s fight, some fluff

🎵 I gotta take a little time, a little time to think things over  
I better read between the lines, in case I need it when I'm older  
Now this mountain I must climb, feels like the world upon my shoulders  
Through the clouds I see love shine, it keeps me warm as life grows colder  
In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far to change this lonely life  
I wanna know what love is, I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is, I know you can show me🎵

The fight was over as quickly as it began. Billy knocked him on his ass and grabbed my arm pulling me away. “Just because she fucked you once months ago in California doesn’t mean she will again.” Tommy shouts down the hallway. “She’s a fucking tease man, and your just a whore.”

The hallway remains silent as billy and I exit the school and make our way across the parking lot to his camero. Neither of us speaking as he backs out of the parking lot. “You okay?” He asks not looking at me. I nod my head yes and just stare out the window. 

“How did Tommy know we hooked up this summer?” I ask after a few minutes of silence. I turn to face a quiet billy. He says nothing but bites down on his bottom lip.

“He was running his mouth about hooking up with you, I may have bragged a bit..” he shakes his head frowning. “Can I show you something?” He asks hopefully.

“Mmhm.” I whisper glancing back out the window. Billy drove out of town and down a hidden gravel road. An unfamiliar road which was odd seeing as how I’ve lived here most of my life. “Where are we going?” I ask as he gets to the end of the road turning the car off. I glance around slightly apprehensive. Billy just smiles.

“Do you trust me?” He asks opening his door. I shrug my shoulders.

“You haven’t given me a reason not to.” I reply causing him to grin. 

Billy’s P.O.V

“I was thinking, we could have an actual date.” I say grabbing her hand and pulling her from the passenger seat. Helenas eyes twinkle and she grins. I smile before leading her to the trunk of my car and grabbing out my little stereo and a blanket before I start to lead her down the hidden path at the edge of the small gravel road. I tightly hold her hand so she wouldn’t trip on the barely there path.  
It only takes a few minutes before I find the clearing I’m looking for and she gasps delighted.

“What is this place?” Her voice asks in wonder. I glance around at the scenery. We were ontop of a small cliff overlooking a lake.  
I shrug my shoulders honestly having no clue what lake this was. “How did you find this place?” She asks walking over to the edge of the cliff. I lean over and set the blanket down on the ground and turn the stereo on. My mix tape playing.

“A few weeks ago, when I first got here.. well one night Max pissed off neil and like usual he took it out on me.. I ended up driving all night, taking random paths and unmarked roads and stumbled upon this little gem.. “ I say fidgeting with my nails. I’m not sure why I suddenly felt extremely embarrassed telling her this.

“It’s beautiful.” She says walking back towards me and sitting down on the blanket. “Thank you.. by the way.” I cock my head to the side confused.

“For what?” She smiles and I can’t help but notice how the sunlight bounces off her red hair, making her look even paler than normal. A dusting of freckles across her nose. 

“For standing up for me to Tommy, and Carol, and well everybody.” She says with a blush. I shake my head.

“No I shouldn’t have bragged too Tommy, like you said it wasn’t my business to tell.” I say with a frown. She smirks at me but says nothing. 

I gotta take a little time, a little time to think things over  
I better read between the lines, in case I need it when I'm older

I stare at her for another moment in comfortable silence before holding my hand out to her. She cocks and eyebrow and I smile. “Dance with me.” I say. I notice her face reddening in the cutest blush and she nods her head interlocking our fingers and standing up. 

In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far to change this lonely life

I wrap my arms around her waist and she puts her hands on my shoulders. We lightly sway to the music. “Who knew you could be such a romantic.” She says playfully. I groan and shake my head.

“ don’t ruin it.” I tease. 

I wanna know what love is, I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is, I know you can show me, oh

“I love this song.” She whispers against my neck. Goosebumps spread across my arms. It was my favorite song, not that I would admit that to anyone, and the fact that I know she loves it make me like it even more. She starts lightly humming along to it and my fingertips start to trace light circles across her lower back. “In my life there's been heartache and pain. I don't know if I can face it again  
I can't stop now, I've traveled so far, to change this lonely life. I wanna know what love is, I want you to show me. I wanna feel what love is, I know you can show me” I sing along and dip her down. She giggles and flashes me the cutest smile showing off her dimple. I slowly lift her back up and lean my head down pressing my lips against hers. It feels like an electric current buzzing through my veins. 

Helenas P.O.V

The second his lips press against mine my body comes alive. This is possibly the most romantic moment of my entire life and I absolutely love that it’s with Billy. I take my right hand off of his shoulder and tangle it in the back of his hair playing with curls there. It happens so quickly that I barely register what’s going on when I realize that we’re no longer dancing and that we are lying down on the blanket. Billy’s hovering over top of me and kissing me hungrily. His fingertips lightly tracing along my neck.


	11. Keep On Loving You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy meets Hopper

🎶 And I meant every word I said  
When I said that I love you  
I meant that I love you forever

And I'm gonna keep on lovin' you  
Cause it's the only thing I wanna do  
I don't wanna sleep  
I just wanna keep on lovin' you🎶

Billy’s lips are tracing down my neck and biting and sucking gently and his hands are trying to peel my shirt off. “Billy.” I moan softly. I feel his grin against my throat and in one swift movement he peels my top off, leaving me in my black lacy bra. Billy groans and his hands are immediately on my chest squeezing lightly.

“Fuck I forgot how beautiful you were.” He says softly. I blush and shut my eyes leaning my head back onto the blanket. Billy lightly presses his lips against mine again and licks my bottom lip causing me to instantly open my mouth and invite him in...

I lay with my head on Billy’s naked chest and trace small shapes on his skin. “Do you miss the beach?” I ask suddenly. Billy kisses the top of my head and rubs my back softly.

“Every single day.” He says with a smile. “The second I turn 18 I’m going back.” I frown and shut my eyes. I loved California but the idea of going back and seeing Lee again made my stomach hurt.

“It was really beautiful there.” I say quietly. Billy says nothing in return as we watch the pink and orange sunset over the lake. I continue tracing his chest and grab onto his necklace. “You never told me where you got this.” I feel him tense up. “You don’t have to tell me.” I say embarrassed. I sit up suddenly feeling cold and vulnerable. I reach for my dads shirt on the ground and go to cover myself but billy stops me. He reaches behind him and grabs his button up shirt and hands it to me.

“Here.” He says with a grin. “If my girls gonna wear a guys shirt, it’s gonna be mine.” I blush and take it from his hands. Slowly buttoning it’s up. 

“Your girl huh?” I ask cheekily. He laughs and nods his head. 

“I mean, if you want to be.” He says nervously. My heart thumps loudly in my ears and I nod my head yes. Billy let’s out a breath and smiles. “But I have to admit, I’ve never done the whole relationship thing before.. so please bare with me a little.” I wrap my arms around his neck and climb onto his naked lap. He winks at me and I shake my head blushing, pushing his shoulder playfully.

“I’m not used to relationships either. The closest I’ve had is Tommy.” I say rolling my eyes. Billy groans and closes his eyes.

“Please don’t mention his name while were naked.” He says with a laugh. I bite my lip and nod my head. “What time do you need to be home again?” I lift my face to look at him.

“Before dark.” I say. He laughs.

“Well then your gonna be late.” He says lightly pushing me off of him. He stands up and bends over pulling his jeans back up. “Do I get to meet your dad?” He asks with a cocky grin. I grab my panties and jeans off the ground and pull them on quickly.

“I mean If you want too.” I say blushing. “He’s pretty laid back for a cop.” 

Billy grabs my dads shirt off the ground and folds it up before grabbing the blanket and stereo off the ground. “We better go.” He says reaching for my hand. The walk back the car is a little chilly, you can definitely tell it’s November. I feel guilty wearing Billy’s shirt as I watch him walk back shirtless. Back at the car billy goes to his trunk and opens it tossing the blanket and stereo back inside and grabbing out an old Metallica T-shirt. 

The ride back to my dads trailer is pretty quiet, Billy lightly tapping along to the beat of the Mötley crew song on the radio. We make our way down the long driveway and pull up next to my dads truck. Billy turns off the camero and sends me a wink before checking his appearance in the rear view mirror. I grab my dads shirt and shove it down in my backpack before climbing out of the car and waiting for him to exit the car. Billy quickly exits the car and straightens his shirt before grabbing my hand and walking me to the front door. I sigh and give him a small smile before opening the door. “Dad?” I call out glancing around hoping there was no mess. 

Dad comes walking out of his bedroom police uniform and all with a confused expression on his face. “Hey I need to go check on Wil-“ dad cuts himself off once he notices we have company. Dad clears his throat and rubs his mustache. “Who’s this?” He asks looking directly at me a quirk of his eyebrow. I gulp and squeeze Billy’s hand slightly, I’ve never brought a boy home to meet my dad before.

“This is Billy,” I say motioning to Billy with my free hand. My dads eyes drop to our joined hands and his expression goes a little hard. “My boyfriend.” I finish.

“Nice to meet you sir.” Billy says dropping my hand and stepping forward putting his hand out to shake my dads hand. Dad looks surprised and steps forward shaking Billy’s hand, squeezing a little too hard.

“Boyfriend huh?” Dad says gruffly. Billy nods his head.

“Yes sir.” Billy says with a grin. Dad rubs his chin and points to the couch motioning for me and Billy to sit down.

Billy’s P.O.V

One thing I actually pride myself on is how good I am with parents. Granted I’ve never really had a ‘girlfriend’ before so I’ve never had to smooze a girls parents before but I’ve flirted my way out of trouble with many a friends parents in the past. I sit down on the brown couch and put my arm across the back behind Helenas shoulders. She’s obviously nervous by the way she’s chewing her lip and tapping her leg looking at her dad. “So how long have you guys been together?” He asks looking at me.

“We met back in California sir bu-“

“How come you didn’t tell me this before?” Her dad grumbles looking at Helena with a hard expression. She glances up at him nervously. 

“He’s the one who helped me after Lee attacked me dad.” She says embarrassed. Her dad visibly tenses and looks at me with an unreadable expression.

“How long have you been in Hawkins son?” He asks still standing.

“A few weeks sir.”

“Let me guess you moved here to be with her?” He says raising his eyebrow and placing his hand on his hips. I shake my head and smile.

“No sir, although I would chase this one anywhere.” I say laughing lightly. Helena blushes and reaches for my hand. “No, my dad moved us here after he lost his job back in California.” I say shrugging my shoulders. Helena pipes up.

“He beat up his dads boss because he was talking about how I deserved to be raped by Lee.” She says quietly. Her dads expression changes from irritated, to irate, to relieved in a matter of seconds.

“Is this true?” He asks me walking over to a chair. I nod my head.

“Yes sir.” I say honestly pushing a few curls out of my face. He blows out a breath and sits back into his chair, taking his hat off his head and resting it on his knee.

“Well In that case, you can call me Hopper or Jim. If you protected my princess then you have my respect.” He says. I smile brightly back at him.

“Thank you.” I say. Helena grins and leans into my side a little bit.

“So.. uh.. how are you liking Hawkins so far?” Hopper asks. I shrug my shoulders and wrap my arm around Helena.

“It’s alright, It’s no California but I’m happy Helena is here.” 

Helenas P.O.V

Billy hung out for about a half hour chit chatting with dad when the phone rang. Dad stood up and walked Over to the phone while I leaned my head up and quickly kissed billy. “Has anyone ever told you that your really good with parents?” I whisper. Billy laughs and his eyes crinkle in a genuine smile.

“I’ve been told once or twice.” He grins. “But honestly your dads pretty cool, he’s easy to talk to.” Billy says leaning down and kissing my nose. Dad comes stomping back in with an irritated expression.

“Sorry guys but I need to head on over to the Byers house. “ dad says with a frown. We both nod our heads and Billy stands up.

“It was great meeting you Hopper, sir.” He says shaking dads hand again. Dad grins and shakes his hand.

“I won’t be home for awhile, will you be okay alone?” Dad asks turning to face me. I nod my head and jump up to hug him.

“Yeah I’ll be fine. You be safe.” I say kissing his cheek. Dad nods his head and puts his hat back on.

“It was nice meeting you billy, your welcome to stay until 10:30 but no hanky panky.” Dad says with his cop face on. “I’m a cop, I can make people disappear.” Dad says before cracking a grin. Billy smiles and nods his head.

“Of course not sir.” He say. “But I need to head out anyways, my parents will be wondering where I’m at.” I wrap my arms around billy and give him a quick peck before we walk out of the trailer hand in hand. Dad walks off to his truck and jumps in, ‘you don’t mess with jim.’ Playing over the stereo as he backs out of the driveway. I turn to face billy suddenly feeling shy.

“Thanks for meeting my dad.” I mumble. He grins and nods his head wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into him in a hug.

“Ill pick you up for school in the morning.” He says kissing the top of my head. I blush and nod my head. He opens his car door and hops inside shutting the door and sending me a wink. “See you around beautiful.”

“Hey billy!” I call out suddenly. He cocks his head and leans out his window. He nods his head for me to continue.

“I meant what I said, if Neil is giving you a hard time just come over. Your always welcome.” I say seriously. He grins and nods before turning on the car and quickly reversing out the driveway. Billy waves just as his car disappears from view.


End file.
